1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modifying agent, a resin composition, and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided for various uses. For example, the resin compositions are used in resin molded articles of various components, housings, and the like of home appliances or vehicles, or used in the resin molded articles of housings of office machines, electric and electronic apparatuses, and the like.
In addition, in view of the protection of the environment, a combination of a biodegradable resin which is a more environmentally friendly material is studied. Among them, a plant-based polylactic acid resin is receiving attention. Also, resin compositions in which fillers or modifying agents are combined with the polylactic acid resins have been studied in order to enhance the mechanical characteristics and heat resisting properties of a resin molded article obtainable from a resin composition including the polylactic acid resin.